


[SPN] Just a sucker for pain (pl)

by moondust_stories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, anioły, cierpienie, demony, tortury
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondust_stories/pseuds/moondust_stories
Summary: Dean jest demonem przetrzymywanym w bunkrowym lochu Ludzi Pisma. Sam i Castiel wciąż podejmują próby wyleczenia starszego Winchestera, jednak nic nie wskazuje na to, by kuracja ludzką krwią przynosiła efekty.





	[SPN] Just a sucker for pain (pl)

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel. Spoilery do końcówki sezonu 10/alternatywna wersja. Można powiedzieć, że angst/smut, raczej 18+.

_(i torture you) take my hand through the flames_

_(i torture you) i'm a slave to your games_

**_i’m just a sucker for pain_ **

 

Dean uśmiechnął się, słysząc, jak drzwi lochu otwierają się z cichym skrzypieniem. Snop słabego światła padł na jego twarz. Potem przejście zostało zamknięte i ktoś włączył zamontowaną w suficie jarzeniówkę, wydobywając z zimnego mroku bladą twarz więźnia: ślady przystrzyżonego nierówno, odrastającego już zarostu, zmarszczki wokół ust i oczu, spierzchnięte wargi, które wyginały się właśnie w kpiącym grymasie.

Siedział ze spuszczoną głową, jednak nie musiał podnosić wzroku, by zorientować się, kto do niego przyszedł.

\- To ja, Dean - gość odezwał się niskim, zachrypniętym głosem.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi. Czuł, jak pokryte runami kajdanki ocierają się boleśnie o nadgarstki, kiedy jego ramiona podskakiwały lekko, ale nie mógł powstrzymać pustego chichotu, który opanował jego ciało. Podniósł powoli głowę, rozkoszując się każdą sekundą przedłużającej się tortury, którą zadawał Castielowi.

Jeszcze przez chwilę pozwolił, by jego oczy - kiedyś intensywnie zielone, teraz jakby wyblakłe, zionące pustką, otoczone krwawą pajęczyną popękanych naczynek - jeszcze przez chwilę pozostały ludzkie. Wyprostował się na swoim krześle. Jego usta pozostałe wygięte w uśmiechu, który teraz stał się afirmacją zimnego, przemyślanego okrucieństwa. Zamrugał oczami i na kilka, wystarczająco długich sekund jego tęczówki oraz białka pochłonęła czerń.

Z satysfakcją patrzył, jak Cas spuszcza wzrok, wsuwa bezużyteczne dłonie w kieszenie płaszcza i przez chwilę stoi w rogu pomieszczenia z nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy. Dean przechylił nieco głowę, uważnie mu się przyglądając. W słabym blasku świetlówki jego niezdrowo blada cera wyglądała na zbyt cienką, jakby ledwo okrywała mięśnie i kości anielskiego naczynia. Włosy tworzyły ciemnobrązowe, potargane strąki, niebieskim oczom brakowało blasku.

Uśmiech Deana poszerzył się nieco.

\- Stary, wyglądasz jak gówno.

Castiel nie odpowiedział. Podniósł wzrok, ale nie skierował go na więźnia, lecz gdzieś w bok; pozwolił, by jego puste spojrzenie zawisło z dala od demona.

\- No, dalej. Porozmawiaj ze mną, Castiel.

Z ponurą satysfakcją obserwował, jak szafirowe oczy napełnia irytacja - żałosna próba zamaskowania prawdziwych emocji, które tamten w tej chwili odczuwał. Reakcja anioła, słyszącego z ust Deana pełną formę swojego imienia, za każdym razem bawiła tak samo.

A przecież dopiero się rozkręcał.

\- Sammy już nie chce ze mną rozmawiać - ciągnął. Pokręcił lekko głową i uniósł nieco brwi, nadal się uśmiechając. - Zostaliśmy tylko ty i ja.

Cas nadal milczał. Dean przyglądał mu się przez chwilę z lekko rozchylonymi ustami. Wreszcie parsknął śmiechem; przesunął językiem po wargach i pokiwał do siebie głową. Spuścił wzrok.

\- Castiel - zaczął śpiewnie, przedłużając każdą samogłoskę i smakując jej na języku. Uśmiechnął się szerzej, nadal nie patrząc na anioła. - Castiel, Castiel...

Zamknął oczy i potrząsnął głową. Czuł, jak to okrutne rozbawienie wprawia jego ciało w dziwną ekstazę.

\- Castiel, odezwij się do mnie, ty dupku! - Ostatnie słowo niemal wykrzyczał, jednocześnie wybuchając krótkim śmiechem, który zniekształcił jego głos.

Bardziej wyczuł niż usłyszał, jak anioł rusza w jego stronę. W jednej chwili mężczyzna znalazł się tuż nad nim, a w następnej trzymał demona za koszulę - zniszczoną w wyniku tortur, wyblakłą, niegdyś intensywnie czerwoną - i przytrzymywał jego twarz zbyt blisko swojej własnej.

Dean podniósł na niego wzrok z ustami rozciągniętymi w leniwym uśmiechu, zaś jego oczy wyrażały lekceważenie, stanowiąc kontrast dla drżących, zaciśniętych warg Casa i tęczówek płonących wściekłością i cierpieniem.

Ich twarze dzieliły centymetry. Zupełnie jak kiedyś, w innych okolicznościach, w innym życiu.

\- Co się stało, Castiel? - zapytał cicho. - Czyżbyś miał dosyć torturowania mnie? Przyszedłeś to zakończyć?

Anioł patrzył na niego przez chwilę; przesuwał oczami po wszystkich krzywiznach szczupłej, zniszczonej twarzy, jakby próbował rozpoznać w demonie łowcę, którym ten niegdyś był. Dean widział, jak grdyka porusza mu się pod skórą, gdy przełykał ślinę, a gniew powoli znika z jego oczu, wypierany przez dojmujący smutek, jaki ostatecznie ustąpił miejsca znużeniu. Mężczyzna odepchnął więźnia i wyprostował się, patrząc na niego z czymś podobnym do rozczarowania.

\- Już za późno. Powinienem był zakończyć to dawno temu.

Oczy Deana skuła lodowata bezwzględność.

\- A ja powinienem był cię wtedy zabić - odpowiedział cicho.

Dawny Dean - Dean, którego demon wchłonął i uczynił częścią nowej, lepszej istoty - powoli zapominał o tamtym dniu, ale zapisane we wspomnieniach emocje nadal krzyczały, odbijając się o siebie we wnętrzu ich wspólnej czaszki. Wściekłość i żądza mordu opanowała wtedy jego ciało bez reszty. Nie potrafił jeszcze sycić się cierpieniem tak jak teraz; wtedy tylko zabijanie stanowiło dla niego rodzaj narkotyku. Uzależnienie, nad którym bezsensownie usiłował zapanować.

Tak bardzo chciał wbić sztylet prosto w gardło Casa. Albo lepiej - rozcinać go powoli, czerpiąc tę cudowną, słodką satysfakcję z każdego krzyku i jęku bólu, który wydawałby z siebie krojony anielskim ostrzem. Tak, chciał mu wtedy zrobić naprawdę wiele rzeczy.

A jednak w ostatniej chwili jego ręka drgnęła i sztylet wbił się w podłogę. Przeklinał siebie za tamtą niewytłumaczalną słabość.

Te myśli sprawiły, że rysy jego twarzy stwardniały. Rozbawienie zniknęło, pochłonięte przez zimną zawziętość, która uczyniła jego twarz maską obojętnego, pozbawionego uczuć mordercy. Obserwował, jak Cas zsuwa z ramion płaszcz i przewiesza go przez oparcie własnego, stojącego w odpowiedniej odległości krzesła, a następnie zrzuca siebie także marynarkę, pozostając jedynie w koszuli.

Twarz Deana wykrzywił paskudny uśmiech.

\- Castiel, kochanie. Chyba wyraziłem się jasno. Nie ma już dla nas przyszłości, pamiętasz? Stary, jesteś aniołem. Myślałem, że lepiej radzicie sobie z rozstaniami.

Mężczyzna po raz kolejny go zignorował, samemu również przywdziewając maskę - obojętność w jego wydaniu wydawała się jednak poważna i niewinna, podczas gdy odgrywane opanowanie Deana aż kipiało od skrywanej pod spodem nienawiści.

Nadal nie spuszczał wzroku z anioła, przyglądając się, jak ten szczupłymi, zręcznymi palcami podwija rękawy koszuli do połowy przedramienia. Demon parsknął śmiechem i spuścił wzrok.

\- Castiel, anioł naszego jedynego i prawdziwego Pana! - zakpił, uśmiechając się do siebie. Podniósł spojrzenie na mężczyznę, który poluzowywał właśnie węzeł przy krawacie. Dean zmarszczył brwi i rozchylił lekko usta w parodii zamyślenia, zanim znów się odezwał. - Zaraz, zaraz... Jak to szło? “Jestem waszym nowym Bogiem”? “Klęknijcie przede mną i okażcie mi swoją miłość, albo zostaniecie zniszczeni”?.

Castiel zbliżył się do wózka, na którym stała taca zapełniona różnego rodzaju narzędziami tortur. W pierwszej kolejności sięgnął oczywiście po przezroczystą butlę z zanurzonym w środku różańcem.

Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko, pokazując nieco dłuższe, zaostrzone kły.

\- Nadal pragniesz tak desperacko miłości? Musi ci być ciężko, odkąd… no wiesz. Nie sypiamy ze sobą.

Palce Casa w kilku metodycznych, spokojnych ruchach odkręciły korek. Demon znów parsknął śmiechem i pokręcił głową; uniósł wzrok na sufit. Jego puste oczy błyszczały rozbawieniem.

\- Został ci jeszcze Sammy. On pewnie też umiera z samotności beze mnie. Będziecie mieć wspólne tematy…

Urwał, kiedy potężny chlust zimnej, święconej wody rozlał mu się na twarzy. Dean odwrócił gwałtownie głowę i zacisnął bezwiednie pięści. Jego oczy natychmiast zaszły czernią, a z ust wydostał się niekontrolowany syk bólu. Dreszcze raz po raz przechodziły po jego karku, kiedy wielkie, ciężkie krople spływały mu po policzkach i szyi, a z piękącej jak diabli skóry unosiły się stróżki dymu.

Potrząsnął z całej siły głową, usiłując strząchnąć z siebie płyn. Jego powieki zatrzepotały, odpędzając czerń, a usta otworzyły się jak u wyrzuconej na brzeg ryby, gdy próbował złapać urywany oddech.

Spojrzał na Casa z nienawiścią i w tym samym momencie zamarł. Z lekko rozchylonymi wargami, wciąż ociekający wodą, obserwował, jak anioł rozlewa płyn na swoje dłonie, a następnie wciera go sobie w szyję. Strugi zaczynały wsiąkać w biały, cienki materiał koszuli; ściekały też z jego brody, nosa i rzęs - po tym, jak ochlapał sobie twarz. Przejechał mokrą ręką po włosach, jeszcze bardziej nastroszając potargane już kosmyki.

Wtedy spojrzał na Deana. Więzień omal nie szarpnął się w więzach na widok desperacji tańczącej w pociemniałych z bólu, granatowych tęczówkach. Zamknął usta i przełknął ślinę, jednak zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, Castiel uniósł butelkę do ust i pociągnął z niej łyk.

Demon drgnął gwałtownie, kiedy anioł drżącą ręką odstawił naczynie na stół i kilkoma krokami pokonał dzielącą ich odległość. Dean próbował protestować; udało mu się nawet krzyknąć gardłowym, zduszonym głosem i warknąć ostrzegawczo. Wtedy jednak Castiel chwycił go z całej siły za włosy, odchylił jego głowę i zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem.

Dean jęknął i szarpnął się, wstrząsany drgawkami, kiedy Cas wlewał mu do gardła święconą wodę. Więzień zacisnął powieki a potem otworzył je szeroko; w oczach, desperacko miotających się między demonicznym i ludzkim kolorem, stanęły mu łzy bólu. Miotał się - na tyle, na ile pozwalały mu łańcuchy - ale Cas trzymał go mocno i poruszał miarowo językiem, upewniając się, że cała trucizna dostanie się do środka. Kilka kropel wyciekło z siniejących, zaciśniętych w bolesnym uścisku warg Deana, ściekając piekącą strugą po jego brodzie.

Nawet gdy cały woda znalazła się już w przełyku mężczyzny, Cas nie odrywał od niego ust. Jedną ręką nadal trzymał go za włosy, zaś drugą oparł na jego karku; położył dłoń płasko i przycisnął mocno, pozostawiając płonący żywym ogniem ślad dłoni na ciele Deana. Wargi i język anioła, pokryte wciąż kroplami poświęconego płynu, wywoływały nawracające fale bólu we wnętrzu jamy ustnej więźnia - tak, jakby ktoś kawałek po kawałku odrywał mu w tych miejscach skórę.

Dziwne połączenie rozdzierającej agonii i obezwładniejącego podniecenia przetoczyły się po słabnącym ciele demona, kiedy Castiel wyplątał palce z jego włosów; przesunął nimi po jego twarzy i przytrzymał mocno, pozostawiając kolejne oparzenia. Dean chciał zacisnąć zęby, lecz odrętwiałe, raz po raz oblewane trucizną szczęki okazały się bezużyteczne. Jego ciało stawało się coraz cięższe; coraz bardziej bezwładne, gdy ręce anioła sunęły po szyi i klatce piersiowej mężczyzny.

Cas nie pozwolił mu nawet na chwilę zamknąć ust - nieustannie rozchylał i przygryzał jego wargi, sprawiając, że spływająca stróżkami krew mieszała się ze święconą wodą. Ból piekącej, podrażnianej co chwila ranki okazał się niczym w porównaniu z tym, co poczuł demon, kiedy Castiel sięgnął za pasek jego spodni.

Jego długość nabrzmiała gwałtownie w spodniach, gdy mężczyzna chwycił ją mocno i zdecydowanie. Nie przestając go całować, bawił się jego członkiem, a każdy dotyk mokrych od wody święconej palców wywoływał fale przyjemności, stłumionej niemal całkowicie przez palący żywym ogniem ból. Dean przymknął powieki i odchylił gwałtownie głowę, pokonując letarg ogarniający stopniowo jego kończyny; próbował uwolnić się od ust Casa, ale wtedy ten nachylił się jeszcze bardziej, pogłębiając pocałunek do granic możliwości.

W jękach Deana było coraz mniej agresji i wściekłości, wypieranej stopniowo przez pozbawione słów błaganie o litość. Był pewien, że jeszcze chwila i zsunie się bezwolnie w ramiona anioła, że nie wytrzyma dłużej; że ból i dzikie, wręcz zwierzęce pożądanie pozbawią go przytomności. Nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek był tak bliski poddania się. Kiedy był tak bliski człowieczeństwa.

Wtedy Cas wyszarpnął rękę z jego spodni; odsunął się gwałtownie i zrobił kilka chwiejnych kroków w tył, oddychając ciężko.

Głowa Deana zawisła bezwładnie na jego karku. Spoczywał w łańcuchach jak trzymana na sznurkach lalka - gdyby nie więzy, z pewnością padłby na podłogę.

Czuł, że z poparzonej przez dłonie Castiela skóry wciąż unosi się dym. Oddychał płytko; nie był nawet pewien, czy wciąż jest przytomny. Z ogromnym wysiłkiem uniósł nieco wzrok. Oczy uciekały mu w tył głowy i z trudem zmusił je do skupienia się na aniele, który zdążył już poprawić krawat i teraz narzucał na siebie marynarkę. Jego sylwetka rozmywała się, przez co wydawał się jeszcze bardziej nierzeczywisty.

Dean nie panował nad drżącymi, wciąż odrętwiałymi wargami, kiedy bezmyślnie rozchylał je i poruszał nimi, walcząc bezskutecznie ze słowami.

\- Cas - wymamrotał wreszcie. - Cas…

Błaganie i desperacja w jego własnym głosie podziałała na demona jak policzek wymierzony w twarz. Dźwignął się i spróbował wyprostować w więzach; zamrugał oczami i otworzył je nieco szerzej, ponownie nakazując im skupienie.

Tymczasem anioł zatrzymał się z ręką wyciągniętą w kierunku płaszcza; zastygł w tej pozycji, a całe jego ciało zdawało się zesztywnieć w napięciu. Powoli obejrzał się przez ramię na Deana. Ten ponownie zamrugał, niemal zdziwiony całą gamą uczuć kryjących się w nieśmiałym, pytającym spojrzeniu. Obaj niewątpliwie zdawali sobie sprawę, że takie obnażenie się - okazanie całego tego bólu; całej tęsknoty, żałości, tego _błagania_ \- jest w ich rozgrywce niewybaczalnym błędem.

Dean pozwolił, by jego usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu. Spojrzał na Casa pociemniałymi oczami, które szybko całkowicie zatonęły w czerni.

\- Naprawdę trzeba było mnie zabić wcześniej - wychrypiał.

Cas zamrugał i przełknął ślinę.

\- Wiem - odpowiedział cicho.

 

Demon siedział ze spuszczoną głową, gdy usłyszał, jak drzwi się otwierają, a światło po raz kolejny wydobyło z półmroku jego pobladłą, teraz dodatkowo poparzoną twarz. Kroki Casa poniosły się echem, kiedy wychodził z lochu, i stopniowo nikły już gdzieś we wnętrzu bunkra. Dean nie został jednak sam - do środka weszła przy okazji kolejna osoba. Obnażył zęby, poszerzając uśmiech. 

\- Sammy… Jak miło, że wpadłeś.

Nie spodziewał się, że brat mu odpowie. Każda jego wizyta wyglądała dokładnie tak samo - kilka zastrzyków z ludzkiej, wyświęconej krwi, parę łacińskich sentencji i odejście bez pożegnania. Ani przywitania. Mimo to Dean nie zamierzał się poddawać - być może tym razem sprowokuje swojego doskonałego, idealnie opanowanego braciszka. Przed chwilą udało mu się przecież z aniołem.

Odchrząknął i podniósł wzrok na brata. Przechylił lekko głowę.

\- Nie spytasz, co mi się stało, Sammy?

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się przy wózku z narzędziami i podniósł z niego strzykawkę. Z kieszeni wydobył fiolkę wypełnioną czerwonym płynem.

\- Wiem, co ci się stało, Dean.

Demon uniósł jedną brew.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Naprawdę. - Jego głos był całkowicie wyprany z emocji, gdy napełniał strzykawkę krwią. - Stałeś się demonem. Znów. Przez Znak Kaina.

Dean jęknął i potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie o to tym mówię, kretynie. Te oparzenia. To jak? Wiesz, kto mi je zrobił?

Sam zdawał się nie słyszeć słów, jakie kierował do niego brat. Odchrząknął tylko i przełknął ślinę, a wolną dłonią przesunął po włosach - wydawały się zmatowiałe, cienkie i pozbawione blasku, podobnie jak cała jego postać.

Dean podniósł oczy na sufit i zaśmiał się okrutnie.

\- Czyli wiesz o wszystkim. Zaplanował to sobie wcześniej, co? Może razem to wymyśliliście? - Pokręcił głową, coraz bardziej rozbawiony. - Myśleliście, że mnie to złamie? Naprawdę kończą się wam pomysły.

Sam oderwał wzrok od pustoszejącej fiolki, lecz nie spojrzał na brata. Wypuścił głośno powietrze; zacisnął lekko usta i zapatrzył się na podłogę, a gdy się odezwał, w jego głosie pobrzmiewało zmęczenie:

\- Dean… nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz. Nie masz żadnych poparzeń.

Demon parsknął znów śmiechem. W zielonych oczach zamigotało niedowierzanie.

\- Czyli teraz robicie ze mnie idiotę. Jestem demonem, nie psycholem, braciszku.

Sam odłożył pustą buteleczkę na stół i uniósł wyżej strzykawkę, by postukać w jej przezroczystą powierzchnię. Dean pokręcił powoli głową, patrząc na połyskujący, intensywnie czerwony płyn chlupoczący w jej wnętrzu.

\- Ty i Cas powinniście wreszcie się nauczyć: nie wyleczycie mnie. - Mówił powoli, celowo oddzielając i podkreślając poszczególne słowa. - Nigdy.

Jego młodszy brat postawił krok w kierunku więźnia, ale zaraz zatrzymał się. Przełknął ślinę; jego rysy stężały i wyostrzyły się, a w oczy wkradło się znużenie - pierwsze, prawdziwie silne uczucie, które przebiło się przez tarczę obojętności.

\- Rozmawialiśmy o tym - powiedział cicho. - Casa tutaj nie ma. Od dawna.

Dean zawahał się, choć jego twarz wciąż szpecił krzywy uśmiech. Usłyszał kolejne słowa brata we wnętrzu własnej głowy, zanim ten zdążył je wypowiedzieć. Odniósł mgliste wrażenie, że słyszał to już wiele, wiele razy.

Głos Sama był zduszony; słaby, a jednocześnie wyprany z emocji, jakby mężczyzna recytował formułkę:

\- Cas nie żyje. Zabiłeś go, Dean.

Na chwilę czas zwolnił. Demon zamrugał powoli, wpatrując się w twarz Sama. Nie zarejestrował momentu, w którym jego skupienie rozpłynęło się; wzrok ześlizgnął się gdzieś na podłogę i stał się mętny.

“Cas nie żyje”.

Dean miał wrażenie, że jego wargi poruszają się, formułując słowa, które nigdy nie zostaną wypowiedziane, a brwi ściągają się w czymś na kształt niezrozumienia. Oczy przesuwały się w tę i we w tę, kiedy próbował odczytać prawdę dryfującą na tle kłębiącego mu się w głowie szaleństwa.

“Zabiłeś go”.

Nie zauważył, jak Sam podchodzi do niego i wbija strzykawkę w jego ramię.


End file.
